Invisible Glue
by froz3nt3rs
Summary: Travis AND Connor. Not Travis OR Connor. Two different people. They're different, as I mentioned before. So why do people treat them as they are the same? A short one-shot about Travis and Connor being treated as the same person. Credit to iluvcoffee123


**Hey guys. This is just a one-shot I'm writing because the idea came into mind when I read ****_Got Your Nose _****by ****_ilovecoffee123 _****. It's a series of oneshots about Connor Stoll and Lou Ellen. One of the chapters is about how Travis and Connor seem to be thought of as the same person, in the perspective of Lou. This is my version, but in persepective of... ME! Okay, not really, but basicly just first person. If you have time,please read ****_iluvcoffee123'_****s story because it is actually quite good. Btw, you should totally listen to the Sleeping With Sirens cover of Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. It's amazing.**

Invisible Glue

It's not fair, really. Everyone else is their own person. You know, it's not Will Solace from the Apollo Cabin _and _Chiron that you would go to for help if you're really, really bad at archery, it's Will Solace from the Apollo cabin _or _Chiron. If you want some help in the strawberry fields, it's not Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin _and _Pollux from the Dionysus cabin that you got to. No, it's Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin _or _Pollux from the Dionysus cabin. And if you want to hear some tales of amazing quests, it's not Percy Jackson _and _Annabeth Chase _and _Grover Underwood _and _anyone else who's done some fantastic deed to help Olympus. No, it's just _one _of them.

But, have thought about this: When you want someone to prank the Aphrodite abin when Drew's been horrible, or you want some smuggled in coca-cola from the nearest store to treat your girlfriend on that date you have planned for her, it's not Travis _or _Connor you're told to go to. No, it's Travis _and _Connor, as though they're the same person. The only _or _they get, would be either calling them Travis _and _Connor, _or _the Stoll brothers. It's as though they're bound together by some invisible glue. No one thinks of them as different people. They're just together. It's natural.

I think that maybe, sometimes, people think that just because they look identical, they _are _identical. Although that's not strictly true either, because Connor's about an inch shorter than Travis. And I think that maybe, sometimes, people believe that they're twins, when Travis is actually one year older than Connor. And maybe some people think that _both _brothers like Katie Gardner, although that's actually just Travis. Yes, maybe it's really hard to tell which brother is Travis, and which one is Connor, when you just look at them. But when you actually _see _them, it's possible to tell them apart.

Travis is the evil one. Well, not strictly evil, but he's the more mischevous one. He comes up with all the devilish pranks that seem to focus mostly on the Demeter cabin. So that's probably the reason he bares most of the punishment, which mostly consists of both brothers being viciously chased across camp by a furious Annabeth armed with a knife, or a livid Katie Gardner and her creative vengeance. Well, eithe that, or because Connor's younger. But, back onto Travis, he's the one who doesn't know when to stop. Travis is the one who pushes and pushes until Connor stops him. Either that, or he gets brutally attacked by Katie.

Connor, however, is the more sensible one. That makes him sound really smart, doesn't it? He's not, not really. If he had any common sense, he would never pull the pranks he does. But he knows when to stop pushing, when he's gone too far. And he points out the flaws in Travis' grand plans, the ones that'll get them caught immediately. And he doesn't like to prank people who have been nice to him, or kind, although that rule sometimes fails when he and his brother prank Percy or Annabeth.

You see? I can't even write a paragraph about one of them, without mentioning the other. I swear, it's impossible to seperate them completely. As I mentioned before, it's always Travis _and _Connor. Maybe people should just start calling them Travisconnor or make one of those couple names that the Aphrodite cabin loves so much. And no, not because they're gay, or anything, but because people just treat them like one person. Tronnor, or Cravis, or something. Or maybe, just maybe, people could start treating them like they're actually people.

Annonymous

**Done. Viola. There you go. Seeya!**

**Annonymous the second x**


End file.
